I'm in love with a Killer
by Rubytears101
Summary: Gilbert is a homicide detective. Matthew is a serial killer. WARNINGS: Lemon in later chapters, Gore, Crime, and Weaponry. PAIRING(S): PruCan, mentions of: GerIta, Spamano, FRUK.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey brahs. I'm writing another PruCan fic. :D I love my job... *clears throat* anyway, I got this idea from mixing Castle, Elfen Lied, Hetalia, and another anime I can't remember the name of. I do not own Hetalia, enjoy~**

Matthew looked down at the bloody mangled bodies and smiled his sick demented smile. He had just killed a family of a mother, a father, a daughter, and a son.

His silky blonde hair now caked with drying blood. Matthew wiped his mouth with the back off his red sweatshirt, also covered with the red liquid.

He shrugged, before grabbing a soda out of the fridge and turning on the television, only to laugh.

They were showing a sketch of a man that looked nothing like him on the news. The artist was really off. The man in the picture had short dark hair, a beard, dark eyes, and a large nose.

Matthew, however, had silky blonde hair that reached his chin, violet eyes, a small nose, and absolutely no beard.

After an hour of watching TV, the bodies started to smell, so he left. He walked outside into New York city.

* * *

Gilbert stared over the case files spread out all over his desk. He had been a homicide detective for 4 years, and never caught the wrong guy. Yet he couldn't figure out this serial killer.

He killed at random, never left any finger prints, and never left any witnesses. The best thing they got was security camera. Gilbert had suspicions that the killer was wearing a disguise though.

Gilbert groaned and face-desked. "Something wrong Gilbert?" A voice asked above his head. Gil only groaned louder.

He looked up to see one of his best friends looking down at him. "Yeah Francis, I've been working this case for 8 months now, and still can't figure it out." He looked up at his blonde haired-blue eyed friend. "And get a haircut." He added after glancing at Francis' hair, which was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Never!" The French man exclaimed before speed-walking back to his desk.

Gilbert sighed. "I'm going to take a walk." He told Antonio as he walked by.

He walked at least twenty blocks, looking out at the cars driving by as he strolled down the oddly empty sidewalk.

Suddenly, Gilbert saw a very cute blonde in a red sweatshirt waiting to cross the street. Just starting to walk across, however, a car drove right toward the blonde.

Gilbert's eyes widened and he yelled "No!" running toward the about-to-happen-accident. The person turned toward him in plain confusion seconds before getting hit by the yellow sedan.

* * *

A few hours later, the doctor came out of the emergency room. "He'll be fine, minor injuries, but there is one thing that concerns me…"

"Just spit it out." Gilbert growled, glaring at the man with his blood red eyes. This was his secret weapon; most people were scared of his eyes.

"H-He seems to have no memory of his life before waking up today…" The doctor stammered, leading Gilbert to the boy's room.

_'Wait… did he just say "he"?! I actually thought a boy was cute?!'_ Gilbert thought to himself, while approaching the blonde's room.

When he entered, the boy immediately looked at him. The boy cocked his head to the side. "Do I know you?" The younger asked. "Are you my boyfriend or something?"

Gilbert just stared at the blonde before laughing. The boy pouted and waited for the albino to give him an answer. "No, I'm a detective." Gilbert managed to say between laughs.

Then Gil put on his serious face, and handed him a piece of paper and a pen. "Try to write your name." The boy looked up at him before taking the writing material and made a signature.

"How did you do that?" The doctor asked, astonished.

"An old trick I use at work sometimes." Gil responded before looking at the paper. "Matthew, huh?" He glanced down at the boy laying in the bed.

He sighed before calling his boss, Vash. "Hey, boss I got a question for you. I've got some kid here who needs a place to stay, so can you put him somewhere?" He said before he felt a slight tugging on his left sleeve.

He looked down and saw Matthew looking up at him. "I'm 19." He said flatly.

"How do you know?"

"Just a feeling."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so I've got some 19 year old here, can you put him somewhere." His eyes widened when he got his response. "What?!" … "Yes, I understand." He grumbled.

After hanging up, he looked into Matthew's violet eyes and said "Well Matt, looks like you're staying with me."

**Oh come on, you knew it was going to happen. Anyway, I'm dyslexic, this is literally the best I can do. Yes, Switzerland is the chief. xD Anyway, I'll update soon~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey bros. Sorry for the long wait~! I love you all. :') ...But I need more reviews. Like, seriously. I do not own Hetalia.**

**Chapter warnings: ... Undescriptive vomit, and Sadness. **

**R&R!**

Gilbert pushed open the door and turned on the light. Then moved so Matthew could step into his apartment for the first time.

"Hey I forgot something in the car, I'll be right back okay?"

"O-Okay…"

Gilbert looked at the younger male who was obviously shorter than him. "Calm down okay? Vash says it's just till you can remember everything." Gilbert set his stuff on the counter. "I'll be back in a second."

Before Matt could say anything, the man was slammed the door behind him. He sighed, and started walking toward the living room, before something flashed in front of his eyes.

A man wearing a green vest over a white dress shirt kneeling in front of him. Choppy blonde hair covering his eyes so that he couldn't see them. The vision was foggy, but it looked like a photograph.

Matthew shook his head. "What the hell was that…?" He whispered to himself.

The vision hit him again. But this time, the photograph was splattered in blood. Matthew put a hand over his mouth and fell to the floor. All of a sudden, the contents of his stomach found themselves on the pale wood floor.

Suddenly he felt a hand pat his back. "Are you okay?" He heard Gilbert ask behind him, before his vision faded into darkness.

After setting Matthew on the couch, Gil wrote a note for him.

**_Dear Mattie,_**

**_I have to go to work for a little bit. I wrote my number at the bottom of the page. There are leftovers in the fridge, and I cleaned up your mess for you. If anything goes wrong call me. _**

**_ Sincerely,_**

**_ Gilbert B._**

* * *

Later at the station, Gilbert sighed and got up for his 2nd cup of coffee since he walked in.

On the way there, he passed Francis' desk and saw his friend holding a photo. The man in the photo had bright blonde hair and was kneeling in between two boys. They appeared to be twins.

He looked at his friend's expression. Francis looked sad. "Hey, who is in the photo?" Gilbert asked.

"Oh my god! You scared me!" Francis put a hand over his heart before his expression went back to depressed. "That's my husband." He pointed to the man kneeling in the middle. "And those are our sons." He gestured to the two boys.

"How come you never mentioned them?"

"Because they're dead."

Gilbert didn't know what to say. Everyone had a reason for becoming a cop, but they never really asked one another. "I'm sorry. What happened?"

Francis smiled sadly. "My husband Arthur and my son Alfred," He pointed to the one with the biggest smile on his face and shorter hair than his twin. "Were murdered."

"What about the other one?"

"I assume he is dead. The madman set our house on fire and my other son was never found. The police assume he was kidnapped by the killer." Francis frowned. "That's why I moved to New York."

Gilbert felt teary eyed. He didn't know that Francis had such a sad past. He couldn't think of anything, so he simply said "I'm sorry for your losses." And walked away.

* * *

Matthew woke up on a white couch. "Huh…? Where am I?" Then the flood of yesterday's memories hit him. He groaned loudly.

"He has awoken!" Gilbert emerged from the kitchen. "Now let's go get coffee."

"W-What?" Matthew barely had time to stutter out before being dragged out the door by Gilbert.

Finally arriving at a coffee shop a block away, they sat down at a table. "What are you looking at?" Matt glanced at the case files Gilbert had spread out on the table.

"A serial killer case." He handed Matthew a couple of pictures. Blood. Memories of the photograph flooded back.

"I need some air." Matt said, standing up and running directly into a man who put his hands on his shoulders to steady him.

He heard a deep gasp.

"Matvey?"

**I'm working on the next chapter right now, so calm your titties. :3 Yes, the R-word will be showing up. :I GIVE ME REVIEWS OR I WON'T UPDATE FOR 3 MONTHS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey bros. I do not own Hetalia. :( I love this pairing. I won't be able to update on Thursday and Friday, 'cause I'll be on vacation in Nebraska! ;D I might be moving there, so who knows. :3**

**Chapter Warnings: Mentions of Mafia, Drug lords, and Brothels. Also, there is a heated make-out scene between our two lovebirds. :3 **

**R&R, Enjoy~!**

Matthew looked up at the man he ran into. He had deep purple eyes, and ashy-blonde hair. "Do I know you?"

The man looked down at him, shocked. "Ivan Braginski. We went to grade school together before you disappeared. Everyone thought you were dead." The man looked at the floor. "You, Toris, and Feliks were my best friends. Don't you remember?"

Gilbert stood up and walked over to the man who was even taller than he was. "Hello, I'm Detective Gilbert. Mattie here had an accident and lost all his memories." Gilbert gestured toward Matthew. "If you have a moment can you please explain more about his disappearance? Or anything of his childhood."

Ivan nodded and sat down. "His name is Matthew Williams. He was very shy, and never really talked to anyone outside of our group. The only other person he really talked to was a boy named Feliciano-"

"Wait, what did you say his name was again?"

"Matthew Williams."

"No, the other kid."

"Feliciano?"

"Feliciano, as in Feliciano Vargas?"

"Da, I think that was his last name."

Gilbert quickly grabbed a notepad and wrote his number down on it before handing it to Ivan. "Call me if anything comes to mind about Matthew's family members."

Ivan mumbled something as Gilbert and ran out the door, Matthew following. "That won't be to hard, seeing as how they're dead."

* * *

"Gilbert! Wait up!" Matthew yelled at Gilbert as he chased him into an alleyway. "Where are we going?"

"To see someone important." Gilbert mumbled loudly enough so only Mattie could hear. Then Gilbert knocked on a large red metal door.

"Who is it?" A gruff voice came from behind the door.

"Just let me in Lovino."

"Fuck you, potato bastard!"

Two seconds later the door opened.

"Thanks Lars."

"No problem. He is upstairs."

Gilbert nodded and grabbed Matthew's arm, dragged him up the stairs, and down a hallway before turning to Matt.

"Okay, first thing is first. My brother is a drug lord who runs a brothel, the scrawny kid named Lovino runs the Italian Mafia with his twin brother, and Lars is a smuggler for drugs. Nobody speaks a word of this to anyone, got it?"

Matthew could do nothing but nod. Then Gilbert opened the door. There, sitting at a dark wooden desk, was a man with slicked back blonde hair and glaring blue eyes.

"What to you want East?" The man said in a heavy German accent.

"Ludwig, dear brother, it's been so long!"

"I said 'What do you want East?'." Ludwig growled in irritation.

"I want your boyfriend."

Ludwig cocked an eyebrow. "You have a perfectly fine boy sitting right there, so why do you want mine?"

"Information."

Ludwig sighed before pressing a buzzer on his desk. "Send him in."

A boy walked in another door near the desk. He had reddish brown hair and caramel eyes and a strange curl. "Ve~ hi Gilbert!" The boy said in a breathy voice.

"Feliciano, do you know him." Gilbert gestured toward Matthew.

"Yep. I saved his life."

Matthew's eyes went wide. "W-What?!"

"Me and Ivan found your body laying outside of your house, which was on fire."

Matthew saw something as Feliciano explained. Orange and red flickering as he crawled outside of the basement window and rolled away. Two silhouettes running toward him in the distant. Then he saw the photograph again. This time there were two people. The blood splattered.

Suddenly, Matthew collapsed. Gilbert caught him just before he hit the floor. "I better take him home. Thanks Feli."

* * *

Matthew woke up on the white couch at Gilbert's. Said couch owner was sitting on the other end watching T.V.

After a couple of hours of watching television, Matthew thought of something to say. "So, why did you become a cop."

Gilbert looked at him out of the corner of his eye before sighing, and turning of the T.V.

"I fell in love with a girl once. She fell in love with someone else, and then when I went to tell her that I loved her, I found her and her boyfriend murdered in their bed, an engagement ring on her finger." Gilbert laughed sadly. "And now I'm gay."

Matthew's head shot up. Gilbert was gay? Matt saw Gilbert in a whole new light now. His hair shined in the light. His red eyes sparkled like fresh pools of blood… Matthew shook his head. Blood? Where did that thought come from?

Gilbert looked down at Matthew. His hair looked soft, his violet eyes shone. His pale pink lips looked softer than his hair. Gilbert wanted to kiss them so badly… Gilbert mentally slapped himself. This was some kid who was 4 years younger than him, and could barely remember who he was.

Matthew tugged on Gilbert's sleeve. "It's okay. I'm gay too." Matt smiled.

That smile was all Gilbert needed. He leaned down and kissed Matthew's lips. They were soft. He moved so he was on top on the younger, sliding his pale hands up the blonde's red t-shirt until they reached two pale pink nubs. He pinched them, earning a moan from Matthew. Gilbert slid his tongue along Mattie's bottom lip, gaining entrance. He explored the wet cavern with the pink muscle before wrestling with Matthew's own tongue.

Then the phone rang. Gilbert ignored it till Matthew pulled away. "Shouldn't you get that?"

Gilbert growled before standing up and walking over to the counter to answer his phone.

"What the hell do you want?"

"We got another crime scene. He striked again."

Gilbert grabbed his long black trench coat before turning and pointing to Matthew. "Don't go anywhere." He said before winking and closed the door behind him.

**Well that escalated quickly. :D I hope I made some fans out there happy~! Sorry I interrupted lemon-time, but this chapter was getting to long. I'll update soon! c:**


	4. Chapter 4

**IT'S BEEN SO LONG. You look beautiful today. :) ... I have no fucking clue anymore. Potatoes & Maple Syrup.**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

**Chapter Warnings: Sadness. MATTHEW'S PAST IS SORT OF REVEALED.**

* * *

Matthew woke up on the couch in Gilbert's apartment. "Was that all… a dream…?" He asked himself, before noticing a note on the coffee table.

**_ 'Yo Matt,_**

**_ You fainted at my brother's place, so I carried you home. I got a phone call from work, and I didn't know if I would be there when you woke up. _**

**_ -Gil_**

"So it was a dream…" Matthew laid his head back down on the arm rest of the couch. "…Why him? I barely know him…" Matthew then just noticed that he was 'dirty', so he decided to go take a shower to rinse off the shame he had for having a wet dream about Gilbert.

Gilbert walked into the apartment and immediately smelled rotting flesh. However, he didn't gag, he had gotten used to the smell of dead people. He also noticed something weird. The captain was there, and he did not look happy.

"Yo Captain, what are you doing at my crime scene?" The albino asked his superior.

Vash frowned at him. "I knew this family." He pointed to a mutilated girl. "This was my niece, Lily. For some reason she always thought of me as her 'big brother'." Then he pointed to a younger boy. "This was her cousin Peter."

Gilbert frowned. The captain actually looked… sad. Although Gilbert didn't blame him. The whole reason he became a cop was because the woman he loved and her fiancée were killed by this son of a bitch.

He sighed, and went over to examine the bodies.

Matthew sat on the couch, trying to remember anything. The people he saw in the photograph looked a lot like him, so could they be his family? Matthew frowned. If they were his family, then what was with the blood? Unless… Matthew gasped. Did he witness his family get murdered?

He grabbed his hoodie and ran to the police station.

"Gilbert!" Matthew yelled, running toward the silverette. Gilbert whipped around in his spinney-chair.

"Matthew? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Gilbert asked, concern written all over his face.

"I'm fine. I want you to look up a murder under the name 'Williams.'" Matthew answered.

Gilbert's eyebrows shot up, his mouth open slightly. "Are you remembering Mattie?"

Matthew looked down at the ground. Gilbert eyed him suspiciously.

"Is that the reason you've been blacking out?"

When Matthew nodded, Gilbert kicked out a chair for him. "Tell me everything." Matthew took a deep breath before telling him about the photograph, the blood, everything.

Gilbert whipped around to face his computer, and typed in Williams. A case file popped up and Gilbert's jaw dropped. "It says this murder took place in 2007."

Matthew looked at the detective. "Yeah so?"

"That's the year the serial killer started killing people. You might be the key to catching this son of a bitch."

Matthew took a minute to take this in. Gilbert scrolled down to look at the pictures of the victims.

One was a man with choppy blonde hair and green eyes, the other was a boy with blue eyes and short blonde hair.

"Wait a second…" Gilbert mumbled, before running toward Francis' desk and whipping open the top drawer and taking out the photograph.

He ran back to his desk and a curious Matthew. Gilbert put the photo against the screen and compared the boys. They were the same.

Gilbert then looked at the third boy in the picture more closely than the first time. His suspicions were proven right.

The third boy was Matthew.

**Told you it was sort of revealed. I know you bros hate me for making that smut in the previous chapter a wet dream. :I *dodges flying objects* I'll update sooner if you review~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEYA~! I'M BACK BITCHES! ;D **

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.**

**CHAPTER WARNINGS: REUNION, TALK OF DEATH.**

Francis ran into the station like a madman. As soon as he saw Gilbert, he dashed toward the man with impeccable speed and grabbed his collar.

"What the hell is this…" Francis asked his friend, venom dripping in his voice.

"Huh?!" Gilbert looked confused.

"Don't act stupid. If this is a joke, I swear to god…"

"It's not a joke." Gilbert held up the photograph and pointed to a younger version of Matthew. "This is the boy I found without any of his memories."

Now Francis looked confused. "My Matthew doesn't remember anything…?"

"No. He got hit by a car and lost all his memories."

"WHAT?!" Francis yelled. "Where's my son?!"

Gilbert nervously pointed to the door of interrogation room '2b'. He grabbed Francis' arm before he stormed in there though. "I think he may have seen the killer. He saw a copy of your photograph covered in blood."

Francis paused. "Follow me." He said in a low voice, and dragged a confused Gilbert into the evidence room.

The blonde reached put on a top shelf before grabbing a small cardboard box. "I always suspected, but I never had any evidence." He opened it to reveal it's contents: A bloody photograph of Arthur and Alfred, a bag of ashes, a bloody stuffed polar bear, and two rings around necklace chains.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow at the bag of ashes and the rings. "These ashes are some of the remains of my old house. As for the rings… each one of my family has one."

They headed back to the interrogation room, to find Matthew sitting nervously in his chair. Matthew glanced up at the blonde in a dark blue uniform.

"Who are you?" Matthew asked the French man.

"Matthew, meet your father: Francis." Gilbert motioned for his friend to approach the table.

The French man didn't walk calmly; he leapt over the table and gathered Matthew up in a hug. "I thought you were dead… for 6 years…" Matthew felt tears on his red hoodie.

Matthew felt very uncomfortable, so he just lightly patted the man's hair and back.

Gilbert watched from afar, smiling at the reunion, checking his phone. He had 11 messages from an unknown number. He listened to the first one. "Detective? I have important evidence for your case. Bring Matthew." Gilbert recognized it as Ivan, the Russian man from the café.

* * *

"Francis, I said no." Vash stated. The French man pouted.

"Well why not? He's my son."

"Because Gilbert found him. And I think its best he stayed with Detective Beilschmidt until he regains his memories."

Francis glared at his friend.

"You can still visit Matthew though."

Francis smiled at his friend.

Gilbert internally groaned. Great, now he's going to have yet ANOTHER guest at his apartment.

Suddenly, Gilbert's phone started ringing. Of course, he answered. "Hello?" A raspy voice came from the other end.

"Who is this?" Gilbert asked curiously. "How did you get this number?"

"From my victim"

**AW SNAP. IS IVAN DEAD?! Maybe... hehehe... Maybe not... YOU DON'T KNOW. REVIEW AND I'LL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP TOMORROW.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM NOT DEAD~! JUST GRADUATING~! :D **

**Chapter Warnings: Suspicious activity, some brief swearing, and other shit.**

**Rede and Enjoy.**

"Who the hell is this?" Gilbert growled into the cell phone. Heavy breathing could be heard coming from the other end.

"Why don't you ask Mattie?" The voice asked.

Gilbert frowned. "Matthew doesn't know anything."

"Ah, yes. I remember reading that in the paper. Well, when he does remember, I'll call again."

"Wait how will you know-"

*Click*

"Damn it!" Gilbert gritted his teeth, shoving the phone into his black trench coat pocket.

"Gilbert…" Came a soft voice. Said man looked up at the little Canadian standing next to Francis. "Gilbert… I'll help however I can."

A silence loomed over them before a laugh rang through the air, causing all three men to look at the door. "Oh come on, don't act so sad!" A blonde man exclaimed after laughing, flipping his hair out of his face.

Gilbert felt his face scrunch up. "Not in the mood Feliks." He grumbled, causing Feliks to laugh even harder.

"Come on now, that bastard may be out there still, but there is nothing we can do, except enjoy the good times while they last." Feliks smiled, determination clear in his green eyes.

Feliks looked directly at the youngest blonde in the room. "Hey Matt~"

Gilbert looked exasperated. "Does everyone know Matthew except me?" He asked rhetorically.

"Yep pretty much."

Gilbert turned and glared at Feliks. "That was rhetorical dumbass."

Feliks ignored this, continuing to talk. "Anyway I think you three should go to a club. 10:30, this address." The flamboyant man said, handing Francis a slip of paper.

* * *

The club's lights blinded Matthew as he walked in. He wore a black t-shirt, grey skinny jeans with splattered with black, and combat boots. He glanced at Gilbert, who was wearing an army green band t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black converse high-tops.

"Where's Francis?" The blonde asked, only getting a grunt in return. Gilbert pointed at Francis, who was hitting on the bartender.

Gilbert frowned when his friend started yelling slurred words at the other man. "I'll be right back." He told Matthew, and walked away.

Matthew leaned against a nearby pillar, and felt the chilling feeling of being watched. He glanced up, noticing another blonde man staring at him on the edge of the dance floor. The man wasn't dancing, just standing and staring.

Then suddenly, the man turned and maneuvered his way through the crowd of dancing people. Matthew frowned, and followed shortly.

When he got to the middle of the floor, he twisted and turned, looking in all directions of the man who was staring. He couldn't get a clear look of his face, but he could see his eyes.

Ice cold blue.

**If you figured it out, don't review any answers please. Let other people enjoy the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh God... I was in a dark place when I wrote this. :D**

**Chapter warnings: VERY GRUESOME AND DESCRIPTIVE DEAD BODY. (Get a puke bucket if you have a weak stomach)**

**Enjoy~**

Matthew walked out into the dark alley. A man with a long coat billowing out behind him turned around the corner. He stood there, not knowing what else to do.

He saw blood slowly trailing from behind a large piece of wood leaning against the brick wall. He moved it away, and what he saw made him put a hand to his mouth.

A body of a young female, her stomach torn open, her rib cage protruding through the flesh, all her guts were visible, her intestines spilling out of her sides.

"Oh my god…" Matthew whispered. He wanted to throw up, but for some reason, he felt used to this kind of stuff.

He fell back, against the wall opposite of the body. He slowly slid down, till he hit the ground. He couldn't stop staring at her, laying before him, wide open.

"Matthew are you out here?" Gilbert's voice asked, coming closer. Matthew stood up, slamming the door shut and leaning against it, so Gilbert couldn't get through. "What the hell?" He heard the albino's voice mumble from the other side.

"Gilbert, go get help, there's been another murder." Matthew yelled, hoping to god that Gilbert would just leave.

"…Matthew, let me out there."

"No Gilbert, you really don't want to see this."

"Matthew. NOW." Matthew did as he was told and slowly opened the door, letting Gilbert slip through.

The second Gilbert set eyes on the body, he bent over and threw up. He had seen dead bodies before, but never one this revolting.

After he was finished, Gilbert grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed 911. "Hello? Yes, this is Detective Beilschmidt. There's been another murder, come as quickly as possible, I don't know how much longer I can stand to be in it's presence."

Matthew sat back down on the ground, and put his hands over his ears. Gilbert glanced at the young blonde. "…Matthew?" Said boy's violet eyes were trained on the gravel, darting back and forth. "…Mattie?"

"NO ALFRED STOP!" Matthew cried out suddenly, throwing his head back and screaming.

Gilbert's eyes widened. "Matthew?! Are you okay?!" Matthew screamed one last time, before falling limp to the ground.

Gilbert picked up the small boy bridal style. Francis stumbled out of the door, and saw his son unconscious and freaked out. "Matthew?!" The Frenchman cried.

The albino stood up and handed Matthew to Francis. "Take him back home." Gilbert said tossing his keys the other man. "Just set him on the white couch in the living room." Francis nodded, and headed off toward his car.

* * *

"That's all?" Antonio asked. Gilbert nodded, leaving the Spanish man walk away to talk to the chief.

Gilbert approached the dead body, her body covered but her face still visible. "You kind of remind me of someone…" He mumbled, his eye catching something on the ground next to the body. A piece of paper. The same paper that he gave Ivan with his number on it. He looked at the bottom, and noticed a little note.

****_'Dear Natalia,_

_ On this slip of paper is the number of a detective who knows Matthew. Call him if you run into trouble._

_ -Ivan_

The albino frowned. "Who is this girl?" He asked no one.

"My sister." A soft voice came from behind him. He turned and saw a woman with HUGE tits.

"I beg your pardon?" Gilbert asked, making sure he heard correctly. The woman ignored this, looking at the matter.

"Why would brother give this number to little Natalia?"

Gilbert shrugged. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to go talk to Antonio, he pointed at his friend. The woman nodded in agreement.

* * *

Gilbert was frowning all the way home. Why couldn't he find the son of a bitch? Why did Matthew freak out earlier? Why couldn't he stop thinking how cute the little Canadian was?

Gilbert's red eyes went almost as wide as they could go. He was so shocked at his own thought, he almost ran a red light. He slammed on the breaks, stopping right before he hit someone. He looked up at person he was about to hit.

The man wore a blue doctor mask, and a long black coat. His blue eyes shined with anger, yet instead of yelling at Gilbert, he turned and walked away. He noticed something strange though. His right eye had no black pupil in the center, just blue. On the same eye, and long white scar ran down from just under his eyes brow, and disappeared under the mask.

The albino slowly started driving home again, recollecting his earlier thoughts of Matthew.

His red eyes widened.

"I… I love him."

**AWWWWW~! :D Chapter should come soon! If not, wait until after the 16th!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This whole chapter... just escalates quickly... Sorry. :(**

**Chapter warnings: blood, suspense, cliffhanger.**

Gilbert opened the door to his apartment, only to find Francis sprawled out on the floor, blood pooling around his head. Gilbert dropped to his knees, and put his fingers over his friend's pulse.

…He's alive.

"Thank god." Gilbert ran a hand through his hair. He searched his apartment, almost tore it apart. Matthew was no where to be found.

"Damn it." Gilbert muttered, genuinely worried about the younger boy. He ran downstairs, and jumped in his car.

"Ve~ Hi Gilbert!" A voice greeted from the backseat. Gilbert visibly jumped, startled by his brother's boyfriend, Feliciano.

"Jesus Christ Feli!" Gilbert exclaimed. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Ve~ Sorry Gilbert, I just wanted to know if you want to find Matthew."

Gilbert turned around to face the small boy. "You know where he is?"

"Yep! He is at an abandoned warehouse on 52nd street. Better hurry."

"Wait!" Gilbert grabbed Feliciano's arm. The younger boy looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"Ve~ After you visited us, I had Matthew followed." The boy smiled as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Suddenly the door opened, and a tall Russian man climbed in.

"Better hurry up da?"

Gilbert looked at Ivan before turning around and starting the car. The odd trio made their way to the warehouse Feliciano informed Gilbert about.

They entered the building. It was dark and cold. The trio walked down a hallway, the floors made of mesh wire.

The long hallway lead above large opening, one room.

"Matthew!" Gilbert yelled, running down the stairs, leaving the other two behind. He was focused on getting to the blonde laying on the floor, his red sweatshirt covered in blood. "…Mattie?" Gilbert whispered, picking up the blonde boy.

"Bravo!" A male voice exclaimed. Gilbert looked up, the sight raising his eyebrows. At the top of the stairs opposite of where he had come in, the man he had almost hit earlier that night was slowly making his way down the stairs. "Really, I must say, I'm impressed."

The man seemed to be smiling beneath his mask. "But do you know who Matthew is?"

Gilbert's eyebrows furrowed, showing his confusion. "Ah, you don't." The man said, as if Gilbert answered his question without words.

"Let me start from the beginning of it all…"

**...**


	9. Chapter 9

**WE FINALLY FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!**

**CHAPTER WARNINGS: BLOOD, VIOLENCE, DEATH, INSANITY, WEAPONS.**

"Are you sure we should be doing this Alfred?" Matthew, 13 at the time, asked his older twin.

"It's fine Mattie. Daddy won't be mad." Alfred assured his brother, the gun still pointed at the rabbit. Alfred took aim and pulled the trigger on their pet rabbit, blood pooling out of it's small body.

"ALFRED F. JONES!" A voice yelled, shock clear in the male's voice. Alfred turned around, pure fear sketched onto his face.

"Daddy?" Alfred asked, his voice cracking.

"ALFRED, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Arthur yelled, running toward Alfred.

Alfred took aim and pulled the trigger, just like he had with the bunny. Matthew slowly opened his eyes, only to see his father Arthur fall to the ground, blood pooling out of his mouth, a bullet lodged in the middle of his chest.

"Daddy…?" Matthew whispered, turning to his brother. "YOU BASTARD!" Matthew screamed, pure hatred laced in his voice.

Alfred frowned, his eyes turned dark. "Sorry Mattie, can't leave any witnesses." He carefully took aim at his brother, and shot the pistol.

Matthew dodged the bullet, falling on his knees in the process "STOP IT ALFRED, STOP!" He scrambled to get away, running in the direction of the kitchen, Alfred at his heels.

Matthew grabbed the first knife he could find, which happened to be a cooking knife. "You think that knife is going to affective against my gun?" Matthew whipped around, seeing Alfred standing in the doorway, he wasted no time running past him, back to the room where his father's body lie.

The younger twin turned around, bumping into his dresser in the process. "You can't hide Matthew…" said boy heard his twin's steps slowly making their way to the room. Matthew glanced at his father's body. Right then and there, his sanity snapped.

Right as Alfred entered the room, Matthew ran toward him, and wild grin spread across his face. He slammed the knife down on Alfred's face, making a long deep cut over his right eye. Blood splattered over the picture of them and their father, which was resting on the nearby nightstand.

Alfred fell to the ground, screaming in pain, his hand covering the bloody side of his face. Slowly, Alfred looked up at his twin, who was still smiling insanely. Matthew's maniac smile slowly faded, leaving behind a frown. "Sorry Al." Matthew said, looking down at his brother. "Can't leave any witnesses."

Alfred helplessly watched as his brother lit a match and threw it on the ground. Matthew left the room, leaving Alfred to burn in the flames.

**...**


	10. Chapter 10: Filler

**This is a filler chapter, explaining what was going on between Feliciano, Ivan, and Matthew.**

**Chapter Warnings: Mentions of team violence.**

Matthew left the house, smoke filled his lungs as he watched it burn. He suddenly felt very faint. He fell to the ground, two silhouettes slowly approaching.

Feliciano dropped on his knees, looking up at Ivan. "What should we do?" Ivan's expression was dark, his purple eyes swimming.

"We need to help him. Let him know that he has friends." Ivan smiled innocently.

They had seen everything, and everything they hadn't seen, they heard. They heard the gunshots, the yelling, the screams of pain. Matthew coming out alone was proof enough that he had killed his family.

Over the next 4 years they helped each other. Matthew calling them when he was close to being caught. Ivan helped create the false images of what the police thought was the killer, Feliciano finding places for Matthew to lay low, and ditch the weapons and bloody clothes. He had also helped hack into buildings and computer systems.

One day though, Matthew just stopped calling. The two had both assumed he was dead, and had split ways. Ivan, going on to help out other criminals in need, helping them flee the country if need be. Feliciano, going on to work at a brothel, and eventually falling in love with it's owner, Ludwig Beilschmidt.

All three had eventually drifted from each other, but somehow found themselves at the beginning again…

**Last chapter should be coming up soon...**


	11. Chapter 11: Ending

**Last chapter. There will be an epilouge though. :)**

**Chapter Warnings: Character death, blood, violence, fighting.**

Gilbert couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't want the story that came out of the man's mouth be true. "How did you know-" Gilbert's red eyes widened as he realized who was standing in front of him. "B-but how did you survive?"

The man chuckled, a low raspy sound. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that you're going to die." The man pulled out a gun, aiming at the albino detective.

Gilbert looked back over his shoulder. "Run!" He yelled at Feliciano and Ivan. Both nodded and sprinted out the entrance.

"Well well, to bad you'll have to die alone. Goodbye detective Beilschmidt." The man smirked behind the mask, pulling the trigger. Gilbert shut his eyes, waiting for death.

After a couple moments, there was no pain. Gilbert slowly opened his eyes, to be greeted by Matthew, standing in front of him.

"That's enough." The younger twin gritted through his teeth, blood seeping through the right shoulder of his hoodie. It was Matthew who was shot, not Gilbert.

Gilbert fell back in shock as a loud shot rang through the air. The man in the mask fired the gun again. Matthew slowly pulled a weapon out of the pocket of his hoodie. A cooking knife.

"I said that's enough Alfred." Matthew looked up at his twin with tired eyes. "I'm getting quite bored with your games."

Alfred slowly pulled off his mask, revealing an evil smirk similar to his twin's. "Rematch?"

Matthew didn't answer the question, but instead sprinted at his brother with full speed, Alfred firing bullets at his twin as he got closer and closer.

Alfred ducked as Matthew swung his knife, barely missing the left side of his head. Matthew lifted the knife up and brought it down, where it hit the gun. Alfred continued using the gun with block Matthew's attacks.

Matthew kicked Alfred in his stomach, sending him flying down the stairs. He quickly stood again, wavering slightly. Blood slowly trickled out of Alfred's mouth, dripping to the cold cement floor.

A man in a red hoodie came running toward Alfred. As the person reached Alfred, he shoved the gun up against their stomach and pulled the trigger. "I want to see your face as you die, dear brother." Alfred smirked, pulling the hood off the man he shot…

To reveal a woman. A woman with short blonde hair. The girl smiled as she fell to the ground. "Hello… Natalia."

Slowly a group of people in red hoodies emerged from the shadows. They all formed a circle around Alfred, taunting him. "Kill us, kill us, kill us…" The group chanted. There were about 12 of them, all wearing the same hoodie Matthew was wearing.

"Oh dear brother…" Alfred's eyes widened as he felt a hot breath on his ear.

"I win."

The knife went through his back and out his chest, for all to see the tip of the blood covered blade.

Alfred's body fell to the ground, revealing Matthew. There was a cheer and a couple of high fives around the group.

"What…?" Gilbert's face showing clear confusion. All the members of the group pulled their red hoods down, revealing all their faces. Gilbert's eyes darted around the circle.

Vash, Ivan, Feliciano, Lovino, Ludwig, Feliks, Toris, Lars, Ravis, Kiku, and Antonio. He noticed Toris and Ravis because they worked for his brother.

"What…?" Gilbert repeated.

"Shut up and kiss me you idiot." A voice came from behind him before Gilbert was pulled into a deep, passionate liplock.

The albino pulled back to see the face of his beloved Matthew. "But... you killed all those people…"

Matthew's eyebrows scrunched together. "I know." He answered, and before Gilbert could ask, he continued. "I remembered earlier, after we found the body. Francis tried to take me home, but I insisted we go to the station. He dropped me off there and went to find me some clean clothes because mine had blood on them. I told Vash and Antonio what happened when I was little, and they told me I was to young to know what I was doing." He took a deep breath. "And so afterwards, I told them about the man watching me at the club and told them I had suspicions that it was Alfred. I went to your brother's club and told him and Feli what was going on. They grabbed a couple of their friends and we set up this little event." He gestured to everybody in the hoodies.

Gilbert glanced at everybody then back at Matthew. "I love you."

Matthew smiled, not evil, or maniacally. A nice smile, that promised love, care, and friendship. He pecked Gilbert on the lips again.

"I know."

**I kinda don't want it to end. :**

**I'm gonna write another insane!Canada fic if I get enough reviews.**

**PM me your ideas and I'll see you later broskis~**


	12. Chapter 12: Epilouge

**;_;**

**Chapter Warnings: ...**

We watched as they lowered the dark wood coffin into the ground. I glanced at Matthew out of the corner of my eye.

It wasn't surprising that he wasn't crying. I wouldn't cry either for a man who tried to kill me.

"Matthew? Are you okay?" I whispered, genuine worry laced in my voice. He nodded, but I could tell he was barely hanging on.

The tears were building up in his eyes, but refused to fall. Finally, he shook his head and buried it in my shoulder.

We remained that way until the funeral ended and everyone who knew Alfred was paying their respects, one by one.

"Matthew… come on, let's go for a walk." I helped him up, holding him as we walked, him limping slightly.

I remembered that after we first kissed, he collapsed. He sprained his ankle, but refused to use crutches.

I led him to a grave labeled 'Kamilla Beilschmidt'. I could feel his eyes staring at me. "Mein mother."

He nodded in understanding. "I need a second alone." I told him, kneeling down on the wet grass. I could feel him limp away to lean against a nearby willow tree.

"Hi mommy. I know it's been a while since I came to visit… but I met someone. You would've liked him. He draws, he cooks, he sings… I-I love him mommy. And I just wanted you to know that I found someone I want to spend the rest of my life with."

I stood; leaving my mother's grave to walk to Matthew. I grabbed his hand and led him to another pair of graves labeled 'Elizabeta E.' and 'Roderich E.'.

"A couple of my friends." I explained to Matthew. He seemed to read the atmosphere, and left me alone again.

"Eliza, at one point I thought I loved you. But I guess I was wrong. If it wasn't for your guys' sacrifice, I never would have met Matthew. I probably would have spent my whole life fighting for you. But I met someone who no one could ever replace."

I stood and walked toward Matthew. "Sorry. I just needed to get some things off my chest."

"I understand."

"Matthew… there's something I need to ask you…" I told him, my hand in my pants pocket, fiddling with the small box resting there.

"Matthew, you're an amazing person. Your drawing is beautiful, your cooking is phenomenal, and your singing is like that of a bird." I got down on one knee. "So I'm here now to ask you: Matthew Williams, will you marry me?"

I pulled out the box which contained a silver ring laced with small rubies. Matthew's hands covered his mouth, his eyes filled with tears of happiness. He nodded furiously before leaning down and kissing me softly.

* * *

"Is that the last box?" I heard my love ask behind me.

"Yeah it should be." I answered, closing the truck. He was standing on the curb in front of our new house. I hugged him from behind, his hands holding my arms.

"Are you sure about this?" He whispered.

"We deserve a chance to be happy. After everything we went through…" I spun him around, kissing him softly.

I let him know that this was our happiness, and no one elses.

**I cried while writing this, I literally full out cried. I actually gave the same speech Gilbert told his mom to my mom's grave about Sky. (but I didn't ask her to marry me, instead I told her I loved her)**

**I'm now working on another PruCan fic and another DeSo fic (if anyone here watches Soul Eater, it's Soul x DTK)**

**Well that's a wrap, hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did.**

**It had a lot of ups and downs, but in the end: we all pulled through.**

**I hope to see you all in my next fic.**

**-Rubytears101, over and out.**


End file.
